


mint, vanilla and midnight blue

by elliana13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lee Felix - Freeform, Party Culture, Reader-Insert, and is the love of my fictional life, felix is a party boy, fem reader - Freeform, hookup culture, lee minho - Freeform, mentions of cigarettes/smoking, mentions of drinking, wears a dark blue leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliana13/pseuds/elliana13
Summary: If there was one thing that Felix couldn’t get enough of, that would be the scent of vanilla. More specifically, the scent of vanilla on you. It was like an aphrodisiac to him, the way he’d recognize the sweet, cloying yet slightly musky scent no matter where he was, how gone or hopelessly far away he was- only because it reminded him of you.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	mint, vanilla and midnight blue

The first time Felix met you was at one of Minho’s wild penthouse parties.

It had been almost easy to score an invite for him- hell, he didn’t even need an invite. Everybody knew him by sight, with the never-fading blonde hair, the all too recognizable leather jacket of midnight blue, with the gems that were almost permanently encrusted under his eyes no matter how many parties he’d hopped to before. A party wasn’t a party until he was in attendance.

In the midst of burning vodka shots and cool mint cigarettes, he spotted you. Surrounded by a group of friends, heading from the dance floor to the kitchen bar- right where he was, alternating between whiskey sour and a cigarette. The haze of the cigarettes and the searing burn of the alcohol in his system only swirled further into a heady cocktail as you neared him, your eyes drifting all around before landing on his as you laughed at Yeonjun tripping over thin air.

Your voice was at odds with the sweet scent you left in your wake- husky, confident yet so full of easy feeling. Felix struck up conversation with you that very night, an easy banter coming alive in the midst of the utter debauchery that Minho’s parties were known for. When all your friends had fallen trap to hookups or just rendered unsafe to travel, Felix had taken it upon himself to drop you home, the only sign of intoxication the sharp, cool blend of mint and nicotine that had settled onto his breath throughout the course of the night. You’d pulled him into a grateful hug before slipping into your apartment- Felix had just stood there for a second, the cloud of vanilla that you left behind had brought his brain to a stuttering stop.

It stayed on his jacket even after throwing it into the laundry, smelling inexplicably of you.

Over time, he got acquainted with you- mutual friends, parties, occasionally shared smoke. Over time, it was almost too easy for you to start trusting him the way he’d begun to trust you- holding glasses, cab rides back home…sharing your bed.

He remembered when you’d cornered him in the corridor to your apartment in an alcohol-induced abandon, bright eyes and unhesitant fingers. He remembered telling you to get some sleep, that you were too good, too pure for an alcohol- laced hookup- he knew you hadn’t drunk enough to lose your better judgement, but the possibility that you were presenting him with sent his heartbeat into a nervous frenzy. He remembered how your eyes had darkened in response, how you’d resolutely taken his hand and pulled him into your apartment- and proceeded to show him how very decidedly _not-pure_ you were.

He would never be able to forget the way you’d felt on top of him that first time, your fingers tracing a ghost touch over his body, almost there but not quite. Your lips whispering filthy nothings against his own rendering him breathless, giddy, wanting more. Your hips flush against his, sweet friction igniting something carnal, desires he hadn’t allowed himself to indulge in when it came to you- but here you were, pulling every fantasy out of brain and playing a symphony with his senses.

When he woke up next morning, dazed by the vanilla and promiscuity that hung on his skin and the sheets, he found you gazing at him with a curious smile on your lips. Time slowed down at the sunlight hitting your bare skin, the shiver and giggle before burying yourself further under the blanket, murmuring a shy good morning into his chest.

It eventually became an arrangement between the two of you- Felix would pick you up whenever you worked up the mood to unwind and party and you’d trail through the night’s parties together, eventually ending up at one of your apartments at the end.

Sometimes Felix let you have your way with him, his words husky and barely audible over the lovely groans and whines you pulled out of his throat. You’d always watch him with hooded yet sparkling eyes, drinking in every reaction you brought out, rewarding him with everything he begged for and more.

Sometimes you’d let him pin you onto the mattress, your chest heaving as he worked you within an inch of white-hot pleasure, reveling in the way you didn’t hesitate to fall apart under his fingers. It was a wicked kind of depravity that drove Felix to the brink of madness every time he heard you beg for him with that soft, quavering whimper, your fingers lacing delicately with his.

He learnt your tells, what made your back arch and your toes curl (his tongue against your core), what made your voice quiver and break (nasty words whispered against the shell of your ear), what got you begging him for more (a gentle hand around your neck as he moved against you) and oh, how easy you made it for him to fall into the spiral of familiar lust and senseless sensuality. He’d trail his lips and fingertips over your form when you laid together after, breath still uneven from the passion the two of you had drowned in. Soft giggles and poking each other’s sides often ensued, dragging each other to the shower before slipping into the sheets. You’d always fall asleep together, waking up the next morning either blinded by the sunlight from your French windows or his neighbor’s loud vacuuming.

Felix’s adoration for your vanilla scent was one thing- now, there was also the minor matter of him not being able to get enough of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the one of many stories I will be cross-posting over time from my Tumblr blogs! I'd love to hear feedback for this fic, so feel free to drop comments or hop over to @silkentragedies on Tumblr and leave me an ask :) - xoxo, Elliana.


End file.
